God of Hearts
by KevROB948
Summary: After the party leaves Sora to rot in the wall, he gets visited by Kratos. Now Sora must defeat Jafar by using the box. Can he defeat Jafar to cleanse himself from his nightmares?


**God of Hearts**

**(Chapter 1)**

**This is Anime!**

As the party left Sora to stay imprisoned in the wall forever, he began to reconcile on the past events. "They all abandoned me." Sora said to himself. "FTA, Fearless, even Riku..." Sora began to dwell hopelessly in a corner. Suddenly a man in white ash appeared in front of Sora. "Kratos?" Sora said, "Wh-what are you doing here?" "My time is up..." Kratos began, "but yours is just beginning." He handed Sora his Blades of Chaos, and Sora began to disappear.

Sora was now wearing an outfit similiar to his Halloween town outfit. His skin was completely white, and had a manskirt on. Sora was overlooking the sea hopelessly. "The gods of Disney have abandoned me." said Sora as he lifted his left foot and placed it over the edge. "Now there is no hope..." Then Sora took a dive from the cliff down to the ocean below. And Sora cast himself from the highest mountain in all of Disney. After a whole year of suffering, a whole year of endless nightmares, it would finally come to an end. Death would be his escape from madness...

But it had not always been this way, Sora had once been a champion of Disney...

**Three Weeks Earlier**

**Not Under the Sea**

The entire ship groaned and shuddered, lurching upward into the fierce winter squall as though it had struck unexpected shoals here in the Aegean's deepest reach. Undead Heartless soldiers surrounded Sora. He pulled out his Keyblades of Chaos, ready to kill all who opposed him. "Foul beasts!" Sora shouted at the enemies. "I will send you back to the depths of Hades!" He dispatched all of the enemies with ease. Sora jumped down the deck doors, and continued forward.

Suddenly a head of the Hydra smashed through the hulls of the ship. Sora swung at it with his keyblades. The head was no match for Sora's quick but powerful tactics. Sora latched his blades onto the Hydra's forehead, then smashed it against the ship's side. The hydra tried to counter, but Sora dodge rolled out of the way, latched onto it's head, and smashed it onto the other side. The head tried to swallow Sora, but he latched onto the ceiling just before the Hydra could eat him. Sora jumped back down, fooling the Hydra oncemore, latched onto its neck, and slammed it onto the ship's side once again. To finish it off, Sora jumped onto it, and stabbed the Hydra in it's eye. Thus, it retreated from whence it came.

As Sora continues on after he bested the Hydra, he comes across a frightened ship man. "Stay away!" he shouted while locking himself in a cage. "Stay away from me!" Sora approached him. "I know who you are kid! I know what you've done. I'd rather die than be saved by you."

So then, Sora leaves the man and continues on.

Walking across the destroyed remnants of perished ships, Sora defeated everything in his path with ease. Then a huge flock of flying creatures with bat wings flew towards him. "Harpies," Sora growled. He hated them, almost as much as how Helldragon hated bats. The creatures dove down and slashed at Sora, but even they were no match for him. The beasts began grabbing crew members, taking off with them to feast on them later. Sora grabbed one of them by the wings, and stomped on it's body. One by one they fell, until the ship was covered in blood. Not a challenge at all.

As Sora let his guard down, a Hydra's head rose up from the depths and snapped savagely, knocking Sora to the ground. Sora frantically hacked at the Hydra, but this one was much stronger than the previous one. Then it snatched Sora into it's mouth. Then, it's mouth closed. However Sora wasn't ready to die just yet. He grabbed onto the Hydra head's upper jaw, and began to pull it back up. He stuck his keyblade through the Hydra's mouth, jumped high up into the air, and a did powerful swing that slammed right into the Hydra head, causing it to retreat.

As Sora makes his way further, he encountered more ship men being shot at by archers. "It's..It's you!" The ship man closest to him said. " The visions, they were real! The gods came to me, told me that their champion will come and rescue us from the Hydra. But you're too late, we're pinned down! These creatures, they came from nowhere, the ships are all destroyed, all hope is lost Sora, even for you-" The ship man's warning was cut short after being shot in the head by an arrow.

Sora dodged left and right, avoiding each and every arrow that was aimed at him. Then Sora grabbed a wooden box and pushed it towards the archers. The archers began shooting the box, and it was destroyed. "Damn archers," Sora said. But Sora had a plan. He found another box and began pushing it towards the archers. But as they began shooting arrows at it, he kicked the box at full force. He repeated this until he was able to get onto the same area as the archers. Then Sora got his revenge on them, and continued on.

He had finally reached the captain's boat. "Please! Someone get us out! Find the key! Find the key!" screamed a woman's from the captain's quarters. "Their coming! No.. No! Get us out! Get us ou-! Aaahhhhhhaahhh!" Because Sora couldn't do anything about it yet, he ignored it for now. He grabbed onto the mast of the ship, and when he got to the top, he grabbed onto a rope connected to another ship, and slid down. The door before him was boarded shut. Sora busted through it, and went inside to find a blue glowing door.

"Lord Triton." said Sora. Triton was the king of the seas. "Sora, before you reach Athens, there is a task you must complete. This beast, the Hydra, it has terrorized my seas for far too long. Your skills are admirable, but you will need assistance, you will need the power of the gods." Sora embraced the new power Triton embraced on him, known as Triton's Rage. "Take this weapon Sora, take this power, and use it to defeat your enemies." Then a bunch of enemies surrounded Sora. He used his new power, and killed them all instantly. "Go with the gods Sora, go forth,in the name of Disney!" Then Triton disappeared, allowing Sora to continue on.

As Sora made his way to the deck of the ship, he saw three shipmen trying to fend off the Hydra, one of which, was the ship captain, who had the key to the captain's chamber on his neck. "Back, back!" one of them said. "Get them away from me!" said the other. "Why won't they die?" "It's the giant one, he keeps healing the others! Gaahhh!" One of the ship men was devoured whole. "No...I..." the ship captain became frightened, and ran for his life. "No!" he cried out. "We'll never get out of here! Doomed, we're doomed, we're all dead!"

Suddenly a Hydra head even greater than the others rose up from the ocean and stopped the captain in his tracks. "Triton...Save me!" the captain begged. Then he was consumed by the Hydra. "Ahh, ahhhhh! Help, help...!" the captain screamed as he was consumed. The final ship man was devoured soon after, as the ones before him. Undead soldiers had been sliced in half, Harpies had died by his own hands, and the Hydra was his prize. Sora reached back and drew the Keyblades of Chaos. At last: something worth killing.

Sora ran up to one of the Hydras and began to hack at it's neck. It tried to crush Sora with his head, but Sora was too good for him. After a couple of more hits, the Hydra was weakened. Then Sora climbed up some boxes, and impaled the Hydra head with an anchor. Then Sora did the same with the other one.

After defeating the two Hydra spawns, Kratos climbed up the mast to defeat the main Hydra head. It let out a fierce roar, and tried to blow Sora off with it's powerful breath. Sora guarded with his Keyblades, and slowly approached it. Then he grappled onto it's face, and slammed it onto the side of the mast. It recoiled, and then proceeded to try and squash Sora. But as it brought it's head down, Sora used Triton's Rage, thus weakening it greatly. Sora latched onto it's head oncemore, and slammed it onto the mast again. Finally Sora wrapped his blades around the Hydra's neck, and impaled it's eye on the mast, causing the whole top section to fall. Sora landed safely on the ground, as the Hydra head slowly fell as well. The other two Hydra heads exploded shortly after. The beast was no more.

Shortly afterwards Sora heard a cry for help. "Help, help me! Gods help me! Ple-, Please! I'm begging you, help me out of here!" Sora proceeded down into the fallen Hydra's throat, only to find the ship captain, hanging for his life. He starts to fall, so then Sora pulls him up by the key dangling from his neck. "Oh, thank you!" The boat captain said thankfully, "Thank the gods you came back for me!" Sora pulled the captain so that they were face to face. "I didn't come back for you." said Sora. Without mercy, Sora rips the key from the captain's necklace. "Noooo!" The captain yelled as he fell to the Hydra's stomach.

With the captain's key in hand, Sora made his way back to the locked door where the women took refuge. He unlocked the door, and proceeded inside. Then Sora realized he could've just used his Keyblades, so he facepalmed. Sora breaks through the next door to find the women being slaughtered by the undead. Without thought, Sora viciously slices through the undead soldiers, then looked down at those he couldn't save.

Slaughtered like animals, the victims lay before him, a reminder of his own past, a past he could never escape. His only comfort was the sea. Endlessly sailing from one harbor to the next, in service to the Gods of Disney, all his hopes rested with them. Sora was sitting at the edge of his bed, with two naked women lying next to him with empty wine cups on the floor. For no matter how much wine he consumed or how many fangirls he took to his bed, nothing on earth could rid him of the horrors that plagued his mind. "ATHENA!" Sora shouted looking up.

On the deck of the ship, a statue of Athena came to life. "A whole year Athena!" yelled Sora as he broke open the ship's deck doors. Then he walked towards Athena in a rage. "I have faithfully served the gods for a whole year. When will you relieve me of these nightmares?" "We request one final task of you Sora, your greatest challenge awaits...in Athens. Where even now, my brother, Jafar lays siege. As we speak, Athens is on the verge of destruction. It is the will of Jafar, that my great city falls. Walt has forbidden the gods from waging war on each other. That is why it must be you, Sora. Only a mortal, trained by a god has a chance at defeating Jafar." "And if I am able to do this, to kill a god, then the visions, they will end?" asked Sora. "Complete this final task, and the past that consumes you will be forgiven. Have faith Sora, the gods do not forget those who come to their aid."

Leaving the rotting carcass of the Hydra behind, Sora set sail once more. His greatest challenge, and freedom from his growing madness lay before him, in the ancient city...of Athens...


End file.
